1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for use with flexible cable and to a method of making such a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A flexible cable typically includes an elongated, flexible body of insulating material and a plurality of conductors in the body. It is often necessary to connect a flexible cable of this type to various other circuit components, such as a motherboard or another flexible cable.
In many prior art connectors, the contact density is lower than desired for some applications. For example, in these prior art connectors, the contacts may be on 50 mil centers.
The gold dot system disclosed in Reardon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,310 provides a very good zero insertion force connector. However, heretofore the gold dot system has not been used to provide very high density contacts for an end-to-end connection between a flexible cable and another member.